Renji's and Rukia's Wedding
by manga fan 1101
Summary: Renji and Rukia are to be married, but something happens. What happens and what will happen when certain people disappears suddenly? Read to find out. Genres might change in near future.
1. Chapter 1 Renji Proposes to Rukia

_Hey, I know I have a couple of stories unfinished but I will finish them sooner or later. But here is a different story. I don't own any of the characters they belong to Tite the story! ;)_

**Chapter 1 Proposal to Rukia**

One evening Rukia was walking along the riverside in Karakura Town. When Renji spots her, he runs towards her and stops right in front of her. Renji wore a black top with black pants. He had a pair of sunglasses sitting on his pulled-back red hair. Rukia wore a blue dress that Uryu had created for her. She had a bracelet on her wrist that Orihime had given her as a token of friendship. Rukia watches the sun go down as she walks with Renji, hands entwined with each other.

"Rukia, where do you want to go first?" Renji asks her patiently. He looks at her and notices that she looks sad, frightened and worried about something. He sighs, this has been going on for a while. But each time he questions about what was wrong, she would jump to another topic quickly as if she was afraid of talking about it.

"Let's go to the fair in the southern part of town?" Rukia suggests trying to smile but miserably failing to not let him know that something is bothering her. She wore a fake smile and Renji knew that. If anyone knew her at best, it would be him. They have been together since they were very young. Renji just nods his head with approval of going there, and they enjoyed the company of each other as they walk to their destination. When they got there, they got something to snack on for a bit. They played a couple of games and soon bumped into Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime got Rukia to finally smile a real, genuine smile in the past month. Ichigo and Renji stood at the bottom of the Ferris wheel, while their girls went on the ride.

"Hey Rukia, what's wrong? You look like something has been bothering you for a whole month," Orihime states out of concern for her friend. She looks at her new friend and notices Rukia starring out into the horizon.

"Orihime, please don't tell Renji. But I think I'm pregnant. I don't know how to tell him. I'm nervous and scared. Not only that but telling Byakuya nii-san, that's even scarier," Rukia replies. Orihime could see that she is trembling, and moves over to her. Rukia's eyes start to fill with unwanted tears. Orihime hugs her friend tightly.

"Rukia, he loves you so much. Why are you scared to tell him? I know you mean the whole world to him, and if I know him more than I think I do, then he would never leave you. I'm pretty sure it would force him to move forward with you in his life forever," Orihime responds. Orihime hugs her friend until the ride was over, Rukia had let the tears fall for a couple of seconds. When they got off the ride, Renji saw the already dried tear tracks and hugs Rukia.

"If there is anything you need to tell me, I'm right here. I'm not planning on leaving you," Renji whispers into her ear. They let go and she silently nods her head. Orihime just smiles at the scene before her. Ichigo came up to Orihime and hands her something. Orihime looks at it very carefully and notices a shiny bracelet.

"Thank you so much, Ichigo!" Orihime squeals. Rukia and Renji looks in their direction and saw Orihime jumping for joy. They both chuckle at the sight, and turn to face each other. They kissed each other for a couple of seconds, then separated. Ichigo and Orihime asked them to join them for a small snack. Rukia nods her approval of going, and Renji followed afterwards. All four of them left the fair grounds and went to a small café. They sat down and chatted. Soon after that, Orihime and Ichigo had to leave. Renji and Rukia nods their heads to say good-bye. Orihime and Ichigo left them alone and went home. Rukia got up and so did Renji. They left the café and walked around the town.

"Rukia, honestly, what's the matter?" Renji asks more out of worry than anything else. 'I will get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I ever do' Renji thought to himself. Rukia stares at the ground, and knew that it's now or never.

"Well,…. Renji, what would you say if I told you something that would have consequences?" Rukia asks quietly. Renji was caught off guard with this question. He thought about it for a bit.

"Well, that would all depend on how serious it is," Renji answers honestly. Rukia stops in her tracks and put a hand on her stomach. Renji notices this and stops to watch her as her eyes fall to the ground. After a while, Renji walks up to his girlfriend and hugs her. Rukia struggles out of the hug until Renji finally lets her go.

"Umm…. Renji, I'm…." Rukia stutters when all of a sudden Yoruichi walks by.

"Hey, Renji, and Rukia," Yoruichi interrupts Rukia. They both look in the direction of the voice and notice that they walked to Kisuke Urahara's shop. Rukia shies away and ran with tears falling down her face. Yoruichi runs after her, and catches up to her. Renji follows in pursuit soon after.

"Rukia! Wait, where are you going?" Yoruichi asks as soon as she gets in Rukia's way. Yoruichi notices the tears and soon Renji caught up. "Did I interrupt something?" Yoruichi asks Renji silently. Renji nods his head and Yoruichi moved her head to suggest that he come hold his girl. He walks over to them as Yoruichi moves away and heads back to Urahara's shop.

"What were you trying to tell me?" Renji questions after Yoruichi was a ways away. Rukia looks up into his eyes, and notices she worried him.

"Renji… I'm… I'm pregnant," Rukia finally confesses to him. Renji stood still surprised that this was the information that she kept hidden for a whole month. Rukia looks straight into his eyes, and becomes scared at what his next words were going to be. She could silently hear the three words over and over again in her mind. Renji just hugs her tightly.

"If you were scared that I would break up with you just because you're pregnant, then you were scared of nothing," Renji responds. Rukia was surprised at how Renji reacted to this information. Rukia broke down crying then. Renji kept her in his arms tightly and let her cry it all out.

"Thank you Renji," Rukia sobs through the tears that won't stop running down her face. She finally let the last of the tears fall down and starts walking back to Urahara's shop with Renji in tow. When they got back into the shop Urahara and Yoruichi greets them at the door.

"Everything okay now?" Yoruichi asks a little depressed at ruining what was going on before. Rukia wipes the dried tears away as she nods her head in approval and smiles brightly at them. Renji just went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. As Renji was doing that, Yoruichi walks Rukia back to Orihime's where she is staying at.

"What were you guys talking about, that I kind of interrupted? You don't have to tell me but my curiosity is killing me," Yoruichi asks after a while of walking. (A/N: I didn't realize the importance in the last sentence that Yoruichi said. I don't own the quote of 'Curiousity killed the cat'. I just realized it as I was editing this.)

"Umm…. If I told you, promise me you will not make fun of anybody related to this or tell anybody," Rukia quietly commands from the flash master. Yoruichi nods her head and crosses her heart. "Well, I'm pregnant, so no making fun of Renji. Please, I beg you," Rukia continues on. By then they arrived at Orihime's place. Yoruichi nods her head in agreement one last time.

"Good night, Rukia," Yoruichi salutes to Rukia. Rukia replies back with the same statement. Rukia went inside and notifies Orihime that her fears of him breaking up with her are over.

The Next Day….

The phone starts ringing at Orihime's place. Rukia was busy making something for lunch, so Orihime answers the phone. Orihime calls Rukia over to the phone and said it was for her.

"Hello?" Rukia answers through the phone. On the other end, Renji quietly questions her if she had anything planned for the night. Rukia denied having made plans for the evening. So Renji asks her to meet him at the river bank at six. Rukia replied yes, they both hung up so Rukia got back to making lunch for Orihime and her. After lunch Rukia starts reading another book that told her about relationships. Orihime went out for a couple of hours and came back before Rukia left. Rukia was about to leave when Orihime stops her.

"Rukia, now you see how much he loves you, right?" Orihime asks out of the blue. Rukia silently nods her head. "Just have a nice evening with him," Orihime continues as Rukia nods her head once more and walk out the door.

At the River Bank…

"Where is she?" Renji thought out loud to no one in particular. Just then he heard footsteps rushing to him. He turns around just in time to see Rukia jump into his arms. He chuckles to himself, as Rukia let go of the hug.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rukia questions him. He looks deep into her purplish eyes. He took a deep breath before answering the question.

"Well, it's more of a question for you. Umm…" Renji starts to ask as he puts his hand at the back of his head and scratches it continuously. After he realizes his well known habit, he kneels down to the ground. He grabs a hold of her left hand. "Well….. would you think about becoming my… my bride?" he continues stuttering and blushing like crazy. Rukia was caught off guard by the sudden question.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! My life will be a whole lot better if I get reviews! ;) Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding?

_Hey, again. I know about my other unfinished stories but this story just kept haunting my mind until I typed it all. I don't own anything except for the plot and a few characters, (Hisaga Kiyomizu and Sakura Hara) the rest belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei. Enjoy the next chapter! :)_

**Chapter 2-Wedding?**

"Umm….yes, I will." Rukia responds a bit more louder than she wanted to say her answer in. She just became so happy that tears starts to form in her eyes, as Renji took out the ring and put it on her ring finger. Rukia caught herself starring at the beautiful ring Renji gave her. After watching Rukia stare at the ring for a bit, Renji then took her to a wonderful restaurant to celebrate. Soon the sun was hidden by the horizon and Renji decides to walk her home. They kiss each other good night, and Rukia went inside as Renji went on his way back to the place he is staying at.

Inside Orihime's Place….

"I'm back! Orihime?" Rukia calls out. No one answers as Rukia starts to look around for Orihime and found her already in bed. Rukia quietly backs away and got ready for a quick shower. Orihime hears the shower and walks into the living room waiting to hear how her night was with Renji.

"Rukia, how was it?" Orihime asks in a cheerful voice as soon as Rukia steps out of the bathroom. Rukia jumps at the sound of Orihime's voice, and starts wondering if she woke her friend up. Rukia finishes drying her hair and hangs the towel up to dry, as she repeats what happened for the past hour or so. Orihime was so happy for her friend Rukia, that she caught herself daydreaming as if it was her who was getting married instead of Rukia. She came back to reality when she started to yawn every other minute. "Let's go to bed," Orihime suggests. Rukia nods her head in agreement and both went to sleep.

The Next Day….

"Renji, we need to tell Byakuya nii-san, about this. He'd want to know about this, then we could tell the others," Rukia remembers her adoptive older brother. They were at the park on how they were going to tell the others about the engagement.

"Well, I think we could tell the people here then Soul Society," Renji butts in. Rukia reluctantly agrees to that, because since they are here might as well tell them first. "Why don't you have a girls day out?" Renji starts giving her ideas. Rukia smiles at the sudden ideas Renji gave out, but takes a sudden liking to the first idea better than the rest. Soon, they both made plans with their friends. Rukia's friends were there first to meet up with her. So Rukia and her friends left to a certain café that was just down the street from the school everyone has graduated from.

Rukia starts asking questions on how they were doing and catching up with everyone about what has happened during their years apart.

"So why did you call all of us out here, Rukia?" Hisaga asks intrigued about why they were all called here. Hisaga is a beautiful woman, with long wavy black hair. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald. Rukia looks at the floor just then, she wants to surprise them, but Hisaga was just to stubborn to wait.

"Where should we go shopping?" Rukia changes the topic really quick. Rukia looks at everyone, but they had that look in their eye except for Orihime, who was the only one who knew why she gathered everyone here.

"Spill it out," Hisaga continues noticing she is going to try to ignore the actual reason. Rukia gave in to the stare that she was given by Hisaga.

"Fine, I'm getting married," Rukia responds confidently. Everyone was so happy that they all cheered and decide to go somewhere nice to eat after all the shopping. They went to different stores and shops. When they stop at the nice restaurant, Rukia lowered the other news.

"There's another reason on why I called everyone as well," Rukia says her smile disappearing almost instantly.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asks worriedly. Everyone looks worried at her except of course for Orihime.

"Well, I'm….pregnant," Rukia states out loud. Everyone was quiet except for the breathing around the table, and the glass dishes hitting the tables around them.

"Wow…. Two surprises in one day," Sakura replies to the new information given to them in the evening. Sakura has dirty blonde hair, with blue eyes. The next minute was silent. But when the information sunk into their heads, they start to chatter all about children and other subjects that relate to pregnancy. Soon after they finished eating, they ask Rukia if she needs help preparing for the wedding to call them. Rukia nods her thanks but it's only going to be in nine months. Everyone went their own separate ways except for Hisaga, who happens to live next door to Orihime.

"Hey, Hisaga. I have a favor to ask you," Rukia says quietly. Hisaga looks at her, with questionable eyes. "Um…I was wondering if you'd design my wedding dress," Rukia continues. Hisaga was surprised by this unexpected, but pleasing job. She smiles brightly at the thought of creating her friend's wedding gown.

"Of course. I would be honored by the task at hand. But you will need to see me every other Saturday starting on November 12th, to talk about the designs first then about the fabric you want me to use," Hisaga informs her. Rukia nods and keeps walking to Orihime's place. As Hisaga walks into her own place her husband Kensei walks in, and Rukia walked into Orihime's place. The rest of the night was peaceful.

(In Hisaga's POV….)

"So did you hear the news about Renji and Rukia?" I asked Kensei when he walked in right after me. He just nods his head, and puts the keys down on the table near the front door. I walk to the kitchen and start making a quick snack. "You hungry? I can make something really quick," I continue, as I just hear a muffled no. I can hear the water running as he takes a shower. I sigh to myself as I start to eat my quick snack. When I finish it, I walk to the bedroom, and get my things ready for my shower. As soon as I had my things ready, he came out of the bathroom. I stop him in his tracks before he walks by me. He looks at me as I stare into his eyes. He leans towards me and our lips lightly touch. We kiss for a couple of minutes, until we separate for need of air.

"What do you want?" he asks me knowing full well I need to tell him something.

"I need to tell you something after I take my shower," I whisper back to him. He hugs me tightly and I hug him back. We both let go and continue to do the things we were going to do. I took a real quick shower, keeping in mind what I want to tell him. I got out of the shower and got dressed in my pajamas. I walk out of the bathroom and into the living room, sit on the couch, as Kensei sits on the arm rest of the couch.

"So what is the thing you wanted to tell me?" he asks to kill the silence. I stare at the small table in the middle of the room, and I could distinctly hear him moving to be next to me on the couch. As he sits next to me, my face in his palms, he forces me to look at him.

"Well, I think I'm pregnant. I'm not a hundred percent sure. And not to mention Rukia is pregnant also. I'm just really scared. Then there is the wedding gown Rukia asked me to design. Oh, that's right every other Saturday Rukia is going to be stopping by and give me advice on what she wants. So, I'm not sure how everything is going to work out," I cry into his shoulder. He holds me like he usually does when nobody is looking or around. We stay in that position until I finally calm down.

"We'll get through this together. You may have grown up being alone, but right now you're not alone and you never will be alone," he responds to my fears. I know I still have him. My parents left me to live on my own when I was eight years old. They sent me money to pay for the things I need, and other things. But I haven't seen them since then. I met Kensei on the outskirts of the town, we became friends and it took off from there. We got married three years ago and since then we have never been separated. I nod my head and rest it on his shoulder. We both look at the time, realizing we need to get to bed. So we kiss each other good-night and went to bed.

The Next Day…

I woke up first which gave me time to get breakfast ready for both of us. I finish making breakfast when I hear him walking into the dining room.

"Have a good sleep?" I ask completely unaware of him walking closer to me. He hugs me as I put the two plates full of food on the table. He nods his head silently as he keeps me in the same place. After a little while I could hear his stomach growl, and I just chuckle at the sound. "Sit down and eat your breakfast dear," I continue. He sits down and eats his plate, as I took my place across the table from him. When he finishes it, he got up and told me he was going to work. I nod my head as I gave him a quick peck, and then start to clear the table. He left the room, got ready to leave for work. Soon after I hear him walking towards the door, grabbing his keys and the front door closing. I sighed as I wash the dishes and put them in the drying rack. I walk back into the living room, sat on the couch and turn on the television. The rest of the day was quiet, until Rukia came home and decides to stop by for a visit.

"Hisaga, what have you thought of for wedding designs?" Rukia asks me at one point. I honestly didn't know, so I told her the truth and said I didn't have any designs started yet. But I did tell her about the shows I was watching earlier, and lucky for her I recorded them for her. She took them to Orihime's and they both start to watch them. A little after Rukia left, I decide to make supper, and I hear the front door open. I rush to greet him only to see a friend following him.

"Oh, you didn't call to tell me you have a friend coming," I respond surprise at who did a surprise visit. He apologizes and went to the living room, as I made another place on the dining room table, and create more of what I made for dinner. Once it was done, I called them into the dining room to eat. We ate supper and I asked them how their day was. They quietly responded, but kept the rest of the time silent. When they finished, they went back into the living room, as I clean the table and wash the dishes. After I finish, I went to the bedroom ready to take another shower. While I was taking a shower, his friend left, and I just sigh as many things plague my mind. 'I need to see Rukia tomorrow, and see what time she plans on coming over next month. I finish showering, and got dressed into my pajamas like I did the night before. When I walked out Kensei was standing there, I looked at him expectantly.

"You need something?" I ask him as I try to walk by him to the living room to read a book I've been reading for a while. He stops me by grabbing onto my wrist. I try to free my wrist but his grip was very tight. He pulls me closer to him and kisses my head. I kind of was surprised but at the same time I wasn't. It was one of those moments where words weren't needed to communicate to another person. He let me go finally and I continued on my way. 'Maybe I'm not the only person who has a rough time?' I thought to myself. I hear the shower turn on. 'I'll ask him what's been going on when he gets out of the shower,' I silently promise myself. I then continue to read the book I need to finish it soon. When I heard the shower go off, I got up and went to stand in front of the bathroom. As he opens the door, I ask him if something is bothering him.

"No, it's nothing," he replies to me. I grab hold of his arm and told him to tell me what is plaguing his mind. I kept a firm hold on his arm as he struggles to get out of the grip. As he finally gives in, I slowly let go of the grip I had on him.

"What is it?" I say again ready for the answer. I look into his eyes, and saw what I normally don't see. I saw a frightened man, who was scared of something.

"Having trouble at work," he finally responds. I knew he was lying but I decide to let it go just this once. I sigh as I drop my hand to my side, letting him go. I don't know what happened then. He kisses me, and I went straight to bed afterwards. We both fell asleep, and dreamt of our future together.

The Next Morning….

I woke up early again, got dressed, and start to make breakfast. When he left, I left the house to see if I could talk to Rukia. I went next door, and Orihime answers the door, when I rang the doorbell.

"Oh, Hisaga!" Orihime answers brightly. I bid her a good morning and ask politely if Rukia was here. She nods her head as she asks me to come inside. I saw Tatsuki there, and I then decide to join her in the living room. Soon after I could hear Rukia coming closer.

"Rukia, I need to talk to you," I start to say right away. Then Tatsuki jumped in. Tatsuki invited us for lunch at her place, I politely declined, because today I'm expecting some company at my home. Then Rukia declined because Renji and she decides to go to Soul Society to let everyone there know about their engagement. They understood the reasons and I continue to talk to Rukia about the things she wants, the theme of Renji's and her wedding, and the different ideas for the wedding gown. That instantly I had a picture of the perfect dress. I nod my head and salute my friends as I left to go back to my house to start the sketches. After a couple of hours of drawing, I hear the doorbell ring, I stop sketching and walk to the front door. I answer it and saw Hiyori, Lisa and Yuzu. I didn't expect Yuzu to show up but I did ask Hiyori and Lisa to come and visit but I guess Yuzu came along with household chores being all done. I usher them in and sat them in the living room. We talk about what has been happening, and we chatted about the latest news. I told them about Renji's and Rukia's engagement, and about me being pregnant. Yuzu was so happy for Renji, Rukia and me. But I just kept the secret about Rukia being pregnant to myself. I wasn't sure if she would like it if I told them about Rukia's pregnancy. I stayed quiet and continue the sketches for choices of wedding dresses. Once I found out what she likes or dislikes, many ideas popped into my head like daisies growing like crazy. I kept them clear in my mind as I got up and made lunch for the four of us.

"So what were you sketching?" Yuzu asks curiously to end the silence that has envelope around us while we were eating lunch. I look at her, and replied that I was sketching Rukia's wedding dress, she asked me to create. Lisa asked for them to see all sketches when lunch was done, and I nod my head. After we were done eating, I brought the sketches to them and showed it to them as I cleared off the table. Yuzu always being the helpful one, offers to wash the dishes. I know how she gets when she has her mind set on something. I nod my thanks and went back to the living room seeing Lisa's and Hiyori's faces as they look at the few designs I finished. As Yuzu finishes, she joins us in the living room, and Lisa and Hiyori shows Yuzu the sketches. I stare at Hiyori because usually she wouldn't be concerned about fashion or dresses. I chuckle a little bit at the sight before me. Then I continue the sketch I was about to finish when they rang the doorbell. I finished it and presented it to them, and start on another one. Soon afterwards they need to get back home and I nod my head as I led them to the door. I waited by the door until I couldn't see them anymore. I smile and chuckle as I remembered Hiyori's face in awe and surprise at the dresses I sketched. As I was about to close the door, I saw Kensei coming back. I rush back into the kitchen to get supper done, and put the dishes away. He walks in and notice I was rushing around in the kitchen. He went into the living room and start watching television until he notices the sketches I started to sketch around the small table. I finally finish making dinner and call him in the dining room to eat. We both finish eating and I went to the living room to clean up the mess I created when my visitors came by. Then went back into the dining room to clear off the table and wash the dishes. I saw Kensei start on the dishes, and soon I took over as he just stands there watching me do what I have done for the past three years. After I was done, I went to finish the one final sketch for the day, and Kensei just watches me in silence. After a while, he broke down and started muttering something under his breath.

"What are you muttering over there?" I ask not wanting to get him yelling at me. He sat next to me, and started telling me the things he kept hidden from last night. After he explains himself, I nod my head in understanding and just hug him. We stay in that position and soon we let go, he went to get ready for a shower as I just sat on the couch and relax after hearing his worries, and what has happened through the years with the friends I haven't seen since last year.

_Hey, that was chapter 2. Ladies and Gentlemen I truly hoped you enjoyed it completely. Please review! That even means if you have to complain about my grammer. Fine by me. But no flaming. Chapter 3 will be up soon. _


	3. Chapter 3 The Announcement

_Here's Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't own any of the characters except for Hisaga Kiyomizu, and Sakura Hara. The other characters belong to Tite Kubo-sensei. Enjoy Chapter 3 Ladies and Gentlemen._

**Chapter 3-Rukia's and Renji's Announcement**

(No One's POV...)

Rukia and Renji walks to the sixth squad office. Rukia knocks on the door first then they hear a voice say come in, as they open the door. Renji was the first one to walk in with Rukia following closely behind him.

"Renji! Rukia! This is not the time to inform me on unnecessary things," Byakuya states coldly. Rukia looks hurt while Renji being the most stubborn one like his captain, stays until he agrees to listen to what they need to say.

"Nii-san, this is necessary for you to hear," Rukia pleads. Byakuya sighs and looks up from the paperwork and waits for them to continue. Rukia starts to fidget with her fingers, as Renji takes a step closer.

"Well, we wanted your approval on a certain engagement," Renji started to say but was cut off by Rukia.

"Actually on our engagement," Rukia interrupts her fiancé. Renji and Rukia waited for the yelling to begin from the sixth squad captain but it never came. They look at him, and saw that he was just to shocked at the certain news that he just heard.

"I need to get back to work, and we will talk about this at home," Byakuya replies after regaining back his composure. He dismisses them with a wave of the hand and got back to work. Renji and Rukia were now more nervous than ever. The next stop was to be see Captain Retsu Unohana and Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake in the fourth division squad. Before they saw Byakuya they went to find Ukitake but ran into Sentaro and Kiyone and asked them where Ukitake was. They said he went back to fourth division because of a check-up he needed. When they got to the fourth division, they ran into the room Lieutenant Isane said they'd be in. When they politely knock on the door only to hear voices on the other side inviting them in. They bow in respect to the two captains, and ask them how they were doing. The two captains responds back politely.

"What are you both doing here," Captain Ukitake asks wondering why they are back so early. Unohana listens intently to what they had to say. When the news was out, Unohana and Ukitake smiles brightly at them, congratulating them and was happy that they were one of the few who has heard the news so far. Renji and Rukia decides then to tell the head captain. They left politely and went straight to the head captain to ask him a favor and to tell him about the expected wedding. When they got there, Captain Yamamoto was not pleased that they came unannounced until he heard them out, then he smiled a bit. He congratulated them, and they asked the favor of being the one to bind them together for eternity. He agrees after a little convincing from Rukia's and Renji's part. They were so very happy while they visit the other squads and soon the whole Seireitei had heard the news about Renji's engagement to Rukia. Then came the evening, where Byakuya had them stay at his mansion. Over dinner, Byakuya starts asking the questions that plagued his mind about the news he got from them earlier. They both answered all the questions, that had been asked, truthfully. When it was late into the night they were dismissed by a wave of the hand again by Byakuya and they left the room, leaving Byakuya with his own thoughts about the matter at hand. 'Hisana, you're younger sister is already engaged. I'm surprise it is her childhood friend, who also happens to be my lieutenant. If you were here, what would you say to the information given to you?' Byakuya starts asking his latest wife. Later that night, Byakuya went to bed and dreamed about what Hisana would want for her younger sister. He dreamed of the wedding without him, and he woke up with a start when he saw Rukia's sad expression at him not being there. So when he fell back asleep, he dreamed of the wedding with him there. When he awoke to the sounds of the birds, the butler of the place was outside the door. He got out of bed and got dressed. During breakfast, he decides to give them the answer to what they wanted to know.

"Rukia, I have decided to let the wedding take place. But if Renji ever hurts you I will never let you see him again," Byakuya said while they were eating. Rukia's eyes lit up with happiness and surprise. Renji almost choked on the food from the surprise.

"Thank you so much, nii-san," Rukia states out of joy and excitement. Then Renji and Rukia look at each other relieved to hear his agreement.

"Do you know your plan about the wedding?" Byakuya continues as he calmly finishes his breakfast. Rukia nods, and notifies him of the details on the plan to be ready of the wedding. Of course having a baby came into the plan and Byakuya stops her at that. "What did you just say?" Byakuya asks in shock. He didn't expect her to be pregnant at all too. 'Hisana I hope you know how much of a pain Rukia is,' He thought to himself, hoping she heard him somehow. Rukia explains herself during the rest of breakfast and when Renji and Byakuya went to the sixth division offices. Rukia follows them until she realizes that Sentaro and Kiyone would want to know about random things. So Rukia politely excuses herself from the two men, and went to her own squad.

When she got there, Kiyone and Sentaro jumps her with questions about the sudden engagement. Rukia answers all of their questions and even told them that she was pregnant. They were taken by surprise that they tried to get her to go out drinking with them in celebration but Ukitake stops them from making any plans. Captain Ukitake asks Rukia to stay near him and to talk about how their friends in the World of the Living were doing. She talks to him throughout the rest of the day. When it was time to leave she had met up with Captain Kyoraku and his lieutenant; Nanao Ise. She talks to them for most of the day when Shunsui and Nanao came to visit Captain Ukitake. When it was time to leave she walks back to the Kuchiki manor. When she got there, there was a note that asks her to tell him about the plans for the outfits, and the other things but told her to keep quiet about her pregnancy. So the three of them ate supper, and after wards Rukia informs Byakuya about the things that have already been started on. When Byakuya understood at what Rukia and Renji wants at their wedding, he sent them to bed. They slept until the next day. Rukia asks to go back to the World of the Living with permission from Ukitake, her older brother, and the head captain. All three of them agreed to let her go back to the World of the Living. So Rukia went back leaving Renji to stay behind to do his duty.

In the World of the Living…

Rukia walks out and went straight to Urahara's shop. She needs to order Urahara to have a bunch of gigai's ready by May first. Urahara wanted an explanation to why have so many ready. When Rukia explains herself Urahara was so very happy to hear the news that he went outside to scream his excitement. Rukia slaps her hand to her forehead, and instantly became annoyed at his childish behavior. Jinta and Tessai came out to find out what all the commotion was about from Urahara. When Rukia repeats what she said to Urahara; Jinta and Tessai congratulate her on her engagement, but didn't go as far as Kisuke Urahara. Then Ururu and Yoruichi asks about the commotion, but Jinta looks in Rukia's direction and notices that she's getting tired of explaining, so he did her a favor in explaining the commotion for her. She gave him a grateful smile and let him explain while she tries to stop Urahara from running around like a total idiot that he is, especially when he is very excited about something. After Ururu and Yoruichi found out why he was so excited, they congratulate her and left to finish their breakfast in the back. Rukia almost pops a vein when she starts to scream at Kisuke.

"Urahara-san! Please will you have enough ready by the certain date?" Rukia insists for the last time. Urahara smiles and nods his head. Rukia storms out and went to Hisaga's house. When she got there, Hisaga answers the door. Kensei was already at work, and she let her in with respect.

"Rukia, once you told me what you like and what you don't like, I instantly got many different ideas. I have them in the living room all stacked neatly," Hisaga replies. Rukia calmly walks into the living room and decides on a wedding dress that had small sleeves. It was the traditional white, and the top of the dress is covered with shiny white beads that creates something like a vine and the rest was a long length skirt that had a small tail. It was perfect. The veil would be almost like the norm but since she is in the Kuchiki family and the rumors that spread around during her school days, she will end up with a small crown on her head.

"This is also a nice one, but my heart is set on this one," Rukia says out loud. Hisaga looks over her friend's shoulder and looks at the one Rukia was holding up. She smiles at her friends choice and knew instantly that she'd chose that one.

"Whatever your heart desires," Hisaga replies. Hisaga picks up the rest of the designs and Rukia helps out. When they finished picking them all up, Hisaga offers to make tea for Rukia, but she politely declined, she had other things to do. Hisaga nods her head in understanding, and shows Rukia to the door. Rukia thanks Hisaga for sketching, but the next time she shows up it will be to talk about the different fabrics and cloths to use for the wedding gown. Rukia went to Orihime's and asks her to come with her about the paper for invitations. Orihime and Rukia went to the paper works to get three different ideas on invitations. Orihime and Rukia chose one each, then they both put in their own opinions about the last one. Once they select all three, they bought one each of the three choices and went downtown to eat lunch. After they ate lunch, they went back home and Rukia got ready to go back the next day. Rukia spent the night at Orihime's house.

The Next Day…

Rukia awoke and made herself some breakfast. She eats her breakfast, and when she was done, she packs up to stay in Soul Society. She saw Orihime eating breakfast, and she gave her a good-bye wave. Slowly Orihime waved back and Rukia left the building. She went back to Urahara's shop and ask to return to Soul Society. Rukia walks back into Soul Society and got settled there, she knew she would have to make one more trip to the Living World. Renji and Rukia spent the evening talking about more things about the wedding. After a week of settling down in Soul Society, Rukia went back to the World of the Living. Hisaga had a couple of ideas for the fabric, and different beads for the top. Rukia likes the silk for the whole dress, except for the sleeves. She chose a different fabric for the sleeves. Hisaga loves her choices and got to work straight away. But before Rukia left to go back to Soul Society Hisaga decides to tell Rukia about her pregnancy. Rukia was very happy for her friend, and they gave each other a hug. When they let go of the hug, Rukia starts walking back to Urahara's shop to get back to the Soul Society.

_Okay here is Chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. I really do want to become better at my writing. So reviews are the only thing that is stopping me at that. Chapter 4 will be up soon._


	4. Chapter 4 Last Minute Problems

_Hey, again. Hope you like the previous chapters. I don't own the characters, they belong to Tite Kubo-sensei. However I do own the plot and Hisaga Kiyomizu, Sakura Hara, Kasumi Kiyomizu, Satoru Abarai, and Hisoka Kobayashi. Ladies and Gentlemen the fourth chapter of Renji's and Rukia's Wedding. _

**Chapter 4 The Months Plan…And the Last Minute Problems**

The months went by…..in December they decided on a place for the reception, January they decided on the drinks, and in February they decided on the food that is to be served. Rukia and Hisaga met up about the wedding gown once in a while. In March, Renji told Rukia to choose the flowers herself, and as she did that she asked Ururu, Yuzu, Isane and Hisaga for one other favor. She asked Ururu and Yuzu to become her flower girls, Isane and Hisaga to become two other bridesmaids. In April they sent the invitations, and Hisaga had her child who is a girl and named her Kasumi. Rukia was so happy to see Hisaga holding her child in her arms. Kensei was stuck with bringing fabric to the hospital so Hisaga could finish Rukia's wedding gown. It was almost done, she just needed to put the last few beads on and then they would wait until Rukia's child is born to do the fitting. In May Rukia's baby was born, they named him Satoru. Then in June they constantly did the wedding dress fitting, until they got it at the perfect size. July was the big month of the wedding. But two nights before the humongous day, Hisaga and Rukia were spending time together with their children.

"So is this all you need?" Hisaga asks as she fed Kasumi. Rukia didn't know who to ask to take care of her child during the wedding.

"Almost, I still haven't found someone to take care of Satoru. I'm not sure who to ask. I have thought about Yoruichi Shihoin, Rangiku Matsumoto and Tatsuki Arisawa. But those are the only ones that I know Satoru will let take care of him besides his parents," Rukia says concerning her son. Hisaga understood what Rukia was going through. Hisaga thought about having Tatsuki take care of the child because Yoruichi and Rangiku will be sitting next to Kisuke and Gin. 'Well, no offense to Yoruichi if she sits next to Kisuke there is going to be problems between them. Then if Rangiku takes care of Satoru, Gin will most likely be bothered by Rangiku by how cute he is,' Hisaga thought to herself. Soon she was speaking her mind on what was going on. Rukia notices this and completely understands what her friend is trying to get at.

Hisaga nods her head, and Rukia went to talk to Tatsuki about taking care of her child during the wedding. Tatsuki realizes that Rukia was in a pinch, so she agreed to it. Soon the days came to pass even quicker than anyone was expecting. The day before the wedding, Rukia tried on her wedding gown one last time, and it was barely fitting. She told Hisaga her problem and Hisaga told her to bring the dress back to her house as soon as possible. Rukia came with Satoru and the dress.

"What are you having problems with? You just tried it on yesterday," Hisaga told her. 'I thought something was going to go wrong,' Hisaga thought to herself. Rukia explains to her about what the problem is and so Hisaga understood and luckily for them both they saved some silk that Hisaga sewed beads on just in case. Hisaga sent Rukia home with her son and told her to leave the dress with her. Hisaga stays up all night fixing the dress. Hisaga then took a quick nap before Kasumi decides to wake up. About half an hour later, Kasumi starts her morning wake up call. Hisaga woke up instantly and went to her daughter. The warm bottle still slightly warm, and fed it to her daughter. When her daughter was falling asleep once again, Kensei walks over to them.

"So how long have you been up?" he asks her. She looks at the clock in the room, and replies that she fell asleep half an hour earlier. Kensei told her to go to bed as he stays up just in case Kasumi wakes up. Hisaga thanks him and went to do as she was told. After about seven hours of sleep, Hisaga woke up to the sound of Kasumi screaming and crying. Hisaga went downstairs ate what is supposed to be lunch, then got Kasumi and calm her down. After she finishes eating her 'breakfast' she fed Kasumi and went to find where Kensei went to. Then she hears Kensei walk in, he found her in the dining room, finish feeding Kasumi.

"Where were you?" Hisaga asks. Just then she saw what Kensei was wearing. 'Damn I forgot he went to go get the outfit for today,' Hisaga remembers. Kensei was just about to answer, when Hisaga shook her head not to answer and the doorbell rang. Hisaga went to see who it is, while Kensei took care of Kasumi. Hisaga came back with Rukia and Isane following closely behind. Hisaga shows Rukia the dress, and asks her to try it on really carefully. Soon Rukia wore her dress and fit her perfectly. She came out to show it to Isane and Hisaga.

"That is absolutely gorgeous!" Isane exclaims. Hisaga shows her excitement with a smile. Soon Kensei walks in with Kasumi in his arms. Hisaga walks over to them, and takes Kasumi away from Kensei.

"I'm going to change out of the dress, so when we get to the place, I won't end up getting it dirty," Rukia states in her matter of fact voice. She goes to the bathroom and changes into her attire that she came in. While Rukia was changing, Hisaga got dressed for the wedding. When they were both ready, they all left for the place of the wedding. When they got there, Rukia, Isane, and Hisaga went to the place where the ladies were getting ready for the wedding. In about an hour the wedding was going to start. Kasumi stays with her father, and starts playing with Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. Kensei kept a close eye on Kasumi while Yuzu and Karin plays with her. Soon Isshin came walking in as he was giving Ichigo some advice on something.

"Hey, Kensei. How are you doing?" Ichigo says trying to stop his father from mentioning whatever he was trying to give his advice about.

"Hey Ichigo. I'm tired, but Hisaga is more tired than any of us. How about you?" Kensei replies with a worried look on his face. Ichigo notices this and asks why Hisaga is more tired than anyone else. Kensei answers his question and they continue to talk. Until it was time to line up, and Kensei held Kasumi and everyone sat down except for the people neatly lined up.

"Well we are about to start," Captain Yamamoto started. Everyone sat down as the music started to play. The men (Ichigo Kurosaki, Hisoka Kobayashi, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shuuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, Izuru Kira, and Yumichika Ayesagawa) starts walking down the aisle getting in place with Renji following. Byakuya waits at the back of the aisle with Rukia. The ring barer (Jinta) came walking down, with the flower girls (Ururu and Yuzu Kurosaki) following closely behind. Behind the flower girls, the bridesmaids (Orihime Inoue, Nanao Ise, Kiyone Kotetsu, Hisaga Kiyomizu, Sakura Hara, Isane Kotetsu) walked down and stood by Renji and the other men. The time finally came for Byakuya to walk Rukia down the aisle, everyone stood up in respect to the bride and they stop when they reached the place where Renji is. Byakuya lifted the veil to show Rukia's face, and right before the ceremony could actually begin, they heard a loud explosion.

_Hey, sorry but the end of the chapter. Pwease review. (I do know I spelled it wrong.) Just please please review. Reviews will keep my life sustained. Chapter 5 is next._


	5. Chapter 5 Wedding Crashers

_Hey_, _Chapter 5 is here! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter the most. I don't own any of the characters they belong to Tite Kubo-sensei. The only things that belong to me is Kasumi Kiyomizu, Satoru Abarai, Hisaga Kiyomizu, Sakura Hara, and Hisoka Kobayashi. The plot is also another thing I own. Now ladies and gentle men I introduce to you Chapter 5 of Renji's and Rukia's Wedding. Hope you absolutely enjoy it._

**Chapter 5-The Wedding Crashers  
><strong>

Right before they started the wedding, there is a loud explosion from a different part of the building. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jyuushiro Ukitake jump out of their seats and gets ready for anything that could come their way. Rukia rushes to Tatsuki taking Satoru into her arms as Renji and everyone else gets ready for the battle to come. Hisaga rushes to her family, and holds tightly onto her child, Kasumi. Kensei rushes out into the hall trying to find out what exactly happened. Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Iba rushes after him. Soon after wards, Unohana, Isane, Orihime, and Hanatarou got ready to heal if they need to do some healing on the people who decided to be in the fight.

'What's taking them so long' Byakuya starts to wonder after an hour of just standing around doing nothing. He decides to go after them and find out what's really going on. When he got there, he saw what was taking them so long. Renji was all bloodied up and unconscious from fighting the four wedding crashers. Toshiro was knocked out cold on the ground, Ichigo was still holding up against Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Iba was still fighting against Ilforte. Kensei was up against Ulquiorra. Byakuya got ready to fight but first he went back to get Isane, Hanatarou and Unohana to heal the wounded. Once they started on their work, Byakuya, Jyuushiro, Kyoraku, Mayuri, Nemu, and Nanao jumps into the frey. They did more damage than getting the damage from the wedding crashers. Renji and Toshiro tries to get back into the fight but Unohana and Isane forbade them to go back into the fight. So Renji went back to the room so as to not get in the way of the fight. Then Shinji and Hiyori ran into the battle and helps Kensei out who took a very hard blow to the stomach.

Soon Grimmjow, Ilforte, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra were out numbered and had no choice but to surrender. The minute they surrendered they heard someone scream from the room the wedding was supposed to be in. They rush into the room just in time to see Hisaga stab Yammy in the side as Yuzu and Karin were holding Satoru and Kasumi in their arms. Renji defies his orders by the captain and lieutenant of squad four, just to help out Rukia. When Ichigo sees him fighting again, and see who is taking care of the two newborns, he jumps back into the fray. Then Kensei saw what was happening and fought along side everyone against the arrancar wedding crashers. Soon they all surrendered and left, but gave a small present for Hisaga, by stabbing her in the stomach. They carry her away as she holds her wound trying to stop the bleeding. She screams in agony and calls out for someone to help her. Grimmjow sneaks up behind Rukia and knocks her out as they carry her away as well.

Kensei and Renji scream out as they were helpless watching their wife/fiancee being taken away. Ichigo and Shinji rushes after the wedding crashers. Ichigo and Shinji finds them stopping underneath a bridge, and a garganta appears out of nowhere. Both men could hear Hisaga and Rukia struggling to get free. The last thing both heard was how Yammy was complaining how noisy both ladies were. The arrancars walk through the garganta.

_I'm sorry this is a pretty short chapter. Okay, so there is more chapters but I won't have them up for some time. I'm sorry. Please review. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks!_


End file.
